villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Soundwave (Transformers Prime)
Soundwave is the communications officer of the Decepticons who also acts as Megatron's spy and the tertiary antagonist in ''Transformers Prime''. He can talk, but choose not to, prefers communicating through replayed voice recordings. He remained loyal to Megatron through the series. He sometimes used Laserbeak for missions. Soundwave is voiced by Frank Welker, who also voices Megatron from Transformers Prime. History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Transformers: Robots in Disguise Soundwave returns as a recurring antagonist again in episode Portal, where he still trapped in the Shadowzone. Soundwave followed Megatron back to Earth, but got stuck on the planet after Megatron departed. Some years after Cybertron's rebirth, a statue of Soundwave was constructed and is remembered by many as a fearsome Decepticon whom held the role in the war as Megatron's top lieutenant, and a tactical genius, were well documented on Cybertron, as was his entrapment in the Shadowzone during his final battle aboard the starship Nemesis. After wandering aimlessly for an unspecified amount of time, Soundwave finally got his chance to escape the Shadowzone after Fixit caused an accident to the GroundBridge, creating a portal to the Shadowzone. Soundwave flew through the rift and, along with Laserbeak, overwhelmed Bumblebee's team, throwing the yellow Autobot into the Shadowzone and knocking out Grimlock and Strongarm with his tentacles. That job done, Soundwave set to work constructing a radio array, hoping to contact Megatron and spark a mass Decepticon exodus to Earth. He was hampered by the antics of Fixit, Denny, and Russell, who managed to distract him long enough for Grimlock and Strongarm to come to their senses. The two Autobots renewed their assault on the Decepticon, prompting Soundwave to portal them away with Laserbeak. While the Autobots and humans regrouped and conferred with Bumblebee, Soundwave finished constructing his device. As he chased Denny into a crane with his tentacles, Russell stole the last component. Soundwave fired a barrage of portals at the human, until they overlapped and opened another Shadowzone portal, allowing Bumblebee to return and fight the Decepticon. Denny knocked Soundwave back through his portal with a wrecking ball, and Fixit kept the portal open long enough for Strongarm and Grimlock to return Laserbeak to the same realm. While he was trapped once again, Soundwave had no chance to learn that original Decepticon that was previously formed by both Megatron and him has been disbanded long ago. Victims * Possibly numerous counts of unnamed Autobots * Skyquake (as a Terrorcon) when he is trapped in the Shadowzone. Gallery Soundwave Prime.jpg Prime Soundwave.jpg Soundwave RID.png Soundwave Arrest Photo.png Soundwave tentacles.png Knock Out and Soundwave.jpg Starscream, Knock Out, Soundwave and Breakdown.png Soundwave is Back.jpg Soundwave is Defeated (Portals).jpg Soundwave Ready for Attack..jpg Soundwave in the Scrapyard (Portals).png Soundwave is ready..png Soundwave fire now!!.png RIDSoundwave1.png RIDSoundwave2.png RIDSoundwave3.png RIDSoundwave4.png Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 2.37.22 PM.png OGSoundwave.jpg Category:Transformers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monsters Category:Right-Hand Category:Oppressors Category:Supremacists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighter Category:Spy Category:Outcast Category:Mute Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Military Category:Supervillains Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Immortals Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Genderless Category:Conspirators Category:Giant Category:Pawns Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Jingoist Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal